Bring Her Home
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When Ethan is transferring a patient to St James, he comes across a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **Sad news; read on Twitter that Dixie (Jane) is leaving! What a shame, she's amazing. I really hope she doesn't get killed off, we already lost one amazing paramedic character that way :O**

 **Anyway just an idea that came into my head earlier, see how it goes really : )**

Ethan hasn't had a good night sleep since finding out about Olivia being abused then it got worse when the ED was so busy, Ethan struggled. He further struggled after the death of Flossy, an elderly woman he helped to get comfortable as she peacefully slipped away with her best friend by her side and also finding out that a man he has tried to help committed suicide shortly after. Ethan felt he had failed.

It had been two days since that day happened and Ethan was still stressed in the ED. Cal watched helplessly as his brother crumbled. Cal knew he should speak to Connie about Ethan. If Ethan wasn't going to listen to anyone about going to go see her then Cal should. Cal found himself outside of Connie's office door, he peaked through the window to see if she was there, and she was there sitting at her desk looking down at a file. Cal took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Connie spoke.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Cal called, poking his head through the door.

"Dr Knight, how can I help?" Connie asked as she looked up at the tall doctor.

"Erm, it's Ethan." Cal troubled to speak of the situation.

"Yes. I've seen him. He looks shattered." Connie frowned.

"He is. He's been freaking out a lot. Lashing out at patients. That isn't him. I don't know what to do." Cal paced up and down Connie's office.

"Cal-" Connie couldn't get a word in.

"I mean, he hasn't slept. He's throwing himself in his work. I basically can't get him to take his foot off the gas." Cal continued to pace but then stopped as he looked at Connie's impatient face. "Sorry." Cal sighed as he sat down.

"Cal, I agree. Ethan is exhausted. I did demand him to go home but he insisted on staying so I have idea for him. A proposition." Connie smiled lightly.

"What's that?" Cal asked. Before Connie answered, there was another knock at the door. Cal turned his head to the door as Connie looked up.

"Come in." Connie spoke quite loudly. That was when Ethan entered. "Dr Hardy. Come in. Have a seat." Doing so, Ethan entered and sat on the sofa.

"Mrs Beauchamp, you wanted to see me?" Ethan spoke nervously.

"Yes, I was just about to talk to your brother about it to see if he thought it would be a good idea but now you're here." Connie took in a breath then spoke. "A patient needs to be transferred to St James and they are requesting a doctor to go with them as he is critical and I think it would be an idea for you, Ethan to go with them. Get away from the ED a bit. What do you think?" Connie looked at Ethan's tired face. "Since you are refusing to go home." Connie smiled.

"Erm, Mrs Beauchamp-" Ethan was interrupted by Cal.

"Come on Ethan, change of scenery might do you good." Cal looked at him, worried. Ethan hesitated.

"When is the patient being transferred?" Ethan asked.

"He's getting ready now. If you go, you'll be there for a few hours max then you can get a ride back in an ambulance or you can go home. Choice is yours. Just let me know." Connie finished explaining. Ethan looked at her for a few milliseconds. "So is that a yes, Dr Hardy?"

"If the patient needs me." Ethan shrugged.

"Excellent, go get ready. The ambulance will be ready shortly." Connie smiled. Ethan faintly smiled back then left her office.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Cal asked Connie.

"I hope so." Connie answered, looking at the door that Ethan left through. Cal nodded lightly then left Connie's office also.

Ethan was stood in his normal clothes outside the ED, looking at the ambulance as the paramedics were putting the patient in. After the patient was strapped down, Dixie walked up to Ethan.

"Right Ethan, we're ready when you are." Dixie smiled. Ethan sighed then looked back at the ED. "It'll be here when you get back." Dixie smiled, gesturing to the ED. Ethan looked back at Dixie and smiled.

Ethan climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to the sleeping patient. As the ambulance pulled away, Ethan leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the bumpiness of the journey.

Ethan felt the ambulance stop. He opened his eyes just as Dixie opened the back doors.

"You alright, Ethan?" Dixie lightly smiled, not catching Ethan sleeping as she jumped into the ambulance.

"Yeah." Ethan answered then quickly jumped up to help Dixie with the patient. He's got to admit; he needed that ten minute sleep. He felt a little better and had a little bit more energy.

Ethan, Dixie and Iain wheeled the middle aged patient into St James resus. A couple of nurses came up to the three.

"Right this is Tim Bennett. Involved in a car incident. Has a very bad concussion, two broke legs and a fractured left radius and ulna and a fractured right humerus. Neck was cleared back at Holby. Been in and out of consciousness-" Ethan continued the hand over as they got the patient settled into a cubicle. "He also has narcolepsy." Ethan finished his hand over to the nurses. "Thank you guys." Ethan smiled at Dixie and Iain as they tapped him on the shoulder then left to go back to the Holby.

"We'll pick you up at 6. Be good son." Iain mocked. Ethan chuckled slightly. He stopped smiling when he heard the nurse.

"Dr Munroe. Can we have some help please?" A nurse asked. A Dr with her hair in a ponytail-plait whilst wearing smart clothes and a white coat turned around and walked to the cubicle smiling, which left when she saw Ethan.

"Alicia." Ethan's mouth dropped.

"Ethan." Alicia also did the same.

 **So I brought Alicia into my story. Originally she was meant to be found in a supermarket but I wanted Alicia to still be a doctor.**

 **I got the title from a Les Mis song. Referring to the ED being Alicia's home because on her last episode she said how the colleagues were her family. You get it.**

 **Just got one more shift tomorrow then I have three weeks booked off so should be able to keep up with this story fairly easily. Next update will be Sunday likely. See you then : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **This chapter was meant to be released tomorrow but I got sent home from work early because my car broke down, oh dear. Least I got two weeks off now :D**

After treating a couple of patients, It was 17.30. Ethan was sat in St James's staff room, it was around the same size as the Holby one but maybe slightly smaller. As he sat on the long blue sofa, Alicia made her and him a cup of tea and then brought it too Ethan.

"Thank you." Ethan smiled as he took the mug. Alicia sat next too him. "You look well." Ethan smiled.

"Thank you. Wish I could say the same about you. You look exhausted." Alicia frowned.

"Yeah." Ethan chuckled lightly. "The ED has been busy lately." Ethan lied. Alicia wasn't convinced.

"Ethan, when was the last time you slept properly?" Alicia asked. Ethan was quite impressed with how professional Alicia sounds.

"I guess; five days a go maybe?" Ethan guessed. Alicia's eyes widened. "I've kind of been throwing myself into my work."

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Distractions really. But enough about me. What are you doing here?" Ethan just wanted to change the subject of his life.

"Well after Holby, I didn't want to give up on my dream so I applied for an F2 here and recently I passed my MCEM exam." Alicia smiled proudly.

"Well done, Alicia. You should be very proud of yourself." Ethan smiled. Alicia continued to smile back at him. "Alicia. You can say it's none of my business but why did you leave Holby? Was it because of Lily?" Ethan watched as Alicia's smile went.

"Does everyone know what she has done?" Alicia asked. Ethan nodded. "Don't get me wrong Ethan, Dr Chao is an exceptional doctor but she is cruel." Alicia sighed.

"I know." Ethan spoke softly. "Everyone was mad at her."

"Was?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. Everyone has just kind of stopped bothering now." Ethan replied.

"It's wasn't her fault." Alicia sighed. "Her father just died."

"Alicia, that's no excuse. Louise told me everything. I know grief does funny things to people but what Lily did to you was horrendous." Ethan felt slight anger even though he made up with Lily the other day. He couldn't shrug off what she did.

"Look, Ethan. I appreciate what you all have done to me but even though Dr Chao has bullied me out of Holby, she was going through a hard time and I'm not sure she has moved on from it like I have." Alicia spoke honestly.

"But Alicia, we were all there for you, it was only Lily who was the problem. Why didn't you come to one of us? We could of given you another mentor." Ethan suggested.

"It was complicated Ethan. I was going to speak to Mrs Beauchamp about Lily but by that time Mrs Beauchamp was refusing to sign off my exam when she suggested I could sit it early. I thought she was mad at me but turns out Lily has said something to her." Alicia frowned. "I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone about it."

"We had no idea you felt like that Alicia. We stick together." Ethan stated. "Come back to the ED. you're too good for here." Ethan chuckled. Alicia smiled lightly.

"I can't Ethan, I can't go back to there." Alicia's smile disappeared.

"It's just one little email or phone call to Connie. Do you have any idea how much you have impressed her? Lily was jealous of you." Ethan bursted. Alicia seemed shock.

"She was jealous of me?" Alicia asked.

"Of course she was. Connie described you as 'a breath of fresh air' on your first day. Lily was rarely complimented by Connie. That's why she is dressing like Connie. Too impress her. It worked for ten minutes then it just got old." Ethan scoffed.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I thought Connie was annoyed me after that incident at the ambulance station." Alicia looked down sadly.

"You saved a life Alicia." Ethan spoke proudly. Alicia looked back up and smiled at Ethan. "Come back to the ED, Alicia."

Just as Alicia was about to speak, a nurse came into the staff room.

"Dr Munroe, you're needed in resus." The nurse smiled then left. Alicia sighed as she put down her mug then stood up to leave.

"I best get back to work. Dixie should be waiting for you outside." Alicia changed the subject as she looked at her watch. She walked past Ethan to the door.

""But Alicia-" Ethan was interrupted.

"You take care, Dr Hardy." Alicia held back a tear then left the staff room. Ethan sighed greatly and was left feeling downhearted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry it's been a while when I did say I would of been able to keep up with this story but truth is that I had a paper due in yesterday and I spent all week on it. Whoops.**

 **Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews once again.**

It was now 17.50. Ethan was still waiting in the staff room for Dixie and Iain to pick him up. He sat there looking down at his now almost cold cup of tea that Alicia made him in silence till he heard a lot of rushing round outside and Alicia giving out instructions to the nurses. Ethan put his cup on the table in front of him and went to investigate.

Resus was opposite the staff room. Ethan walked into the room where he saw the patient he turned up with had arrested. Ethan immediately rushed over.

"Alicia, Dr Munroe. Do you need any help?" Ethan asked urgently.

"Thank you, Ethan. Can you do chest compressions?" Alicia asked as she set up the defibrillator. Ethan nodded and rushed over to Tim's lifeless body as he threw off his blazer and began chest compressions. "Charging 150." Alicia continued to look at the defibrillator. "Clear." Alicia looked up at Ethan who didn't seem to of heard her. "Ethan?" Ethan shot his head up at Alicia. "You can stop the compressions for a second."

"Oh sorry." Ethan finally realised and stepped down. Alicia looked at him worriedly before pressing a button on the defibrillator and watched as Tim's body jolted.

"Nothing." Alicia shook her head at the ECG then turned back to the defibrillator and Ethan continued chest compressions.

Fifteen minutes had pass and there was still no success in reviving Tim. Ethan didn't know if it was hot in the room or he had just been doing chest compressions for a while but he was sweating either from heat, tiredness or anxiety. He didn't want another patient dying on his watch.

"I think I'm going to have to call it." Alicia sighed tiredly, she hated giving up on a patient but Tim had a lot of injuries. "Ethan?"

"NO!" Ethan suddenly out bursted, causing Alicia to jump back a little. "We keep going." Ethan panted as he still done chest compressions.

"Ethan. He has multiple injuries and results came back too late and he has a bleed in the brain." Alicia diagnosed sadly. Ethan looked up at her.

"So we can operate! He'll be okay. He's gonna be okay." Ethan hoped.

"It's too late Ethan. It's inoperable. You know this" Alicia replied. Ethan continued to stare at her anxiously then looked down at Tim. He knew she was right but he didn't want to give up.

"We can't lose him, Alicia." Ethan looked back up at Alicia. "We can't." Ethan bit back tears.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Alicia whispered as she turned off the defibrillator and then looked at her watch. "Time of death: 18.07. Thank you everyone."

Ethan's chest compressions started to slow down after Alicia announced the death. Ethan stepped back, slowly took his blazer off a nurse and left Resus without saying a word with Alicia looking at the door Ethan left through.

Ethan stormed out of St James, straightening the collar on his blazer and feeling the fresh air. He saw Dixie and Iain standing by the door.

"About time." Iain exclaimed. "We said six on the dot. You're grounded." Iain joked. Dixie chuckled with him. Ethan didn't respond or even smile, he just pushed past Iain and Dixie. "Ey, watch it." Iain frowned.

"Ethan?" Dixie looked at the back of Ethan as he walked away from them and got into the back of the paramedic car. Dixie and Iain exchanged confused looks then saw Alicia walk out. "You alright Alicia? Didn't know you were working here now."

"Yeah." Alicia forced a chuckle whilst she rubbed her sleeves together.

"Is Ethan alright?" Dixie asked as she gestured towards the paramedic car with her head. Alicia stood more confidentially.

"Honestly? I don't think so. He looks exhausted Dixie. The patient you transferred with him; he died and Ethan didn't take it well." Alicia frowned. Dixie and Iain didn't say anything.

"We better get him back." Dixie spoke softly. "Take care Alicia." Dixie hugged Alicia then her and Iain walked to the car.

Back at the Holby ED, Cal sat on the bench while waiting for Ethan to come back.

"You okay, Caleb?" Connie asked as he walked up to him.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Ethan to get back." Cal couldn't take his eyes off the bend near the pub. "I just hope this done him some good." Cal prayed.

"It would of done him some good to get away." Connie stated. The paramedic car came round the corner and parked suddenly. Cal stood up as Ethan got out of the car.

"Hey bro, how was it?" Cal smiled. Ethan looked up at him with a very serious frown. Cal's smile disappeared as Ethan walked passed him towards the ED.

"The patient we transferred with Ethan. He didn't make it." Dixie spoke softly. Cal and Connie's eyes widened.

"God sake. I thought he was stable." Cal queried.

"He had a bleed to the brain and it was too late too do anything." Dixie answered. Cal didn't say anything else. He just ran into the ED to find a fragile Ethan.

 **Ending this chapter because it's quite long and writing normal chapters kind of bore me a little. I'm use to hurting people but I'm trying to be good for just one story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan stormed into the staff room, letting the tears roll down his face. He leaned against the table and thought for a couple of seconds. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face. He walked over to the sofa where he sat and opened the laptop in front of him and began typing.

Cal entered the ED, into reception where he tried to locate Ethan. He spun around in circles before trying the staff room first. He walked in seeing Ethan looking so focused into the laptop.

"Hey." Cal called, making Ethan jump slightly and quickly shut his laptop then faking a smile. "You okay?" Cal asked as he stood in front of Ethan. Ethan continued to look up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ethan lied. Cal looked at him with a frown then sat next to him.

"Don't give me that Ethan. Dixie told me about Tim." Cal watched as Ethan put his head down. "Why is this getting to you so much?" Cal asked. Ethan raised his head, looking straight at the door.

"I've failed Cal. Three times. With Olivia and Jess, Chris Dunham and now Tim." Ethan quivered his voice. Trying to fight back tears.

"You didn't know with Olivia, no one knew. We were all distracted. Chris: you couldn't do much. You was busy, we were all busy and as for Tim: it was just unfortunate." Cal felt horrible saying this to Ethan but he needed to know.

Ethan looked down once again, screwing his eyes shut, not holding the tears back, he once again let them heavily fall off his eyes and onto the floor. Cal placed a comforting hand on Ethan's back and rubbed it.

"Sorry." Ethan tearfully spoke. He hated crying, especially in front of Cal. He didn't want Cal to see him weak.

"Don't worry, Nibbles." Cal smiled lightly. "I'm going to come and check on you later, I'll go speak to Connie about maybe calling it a day for you. No excuses." Cal chuckled a little. Ethan smiled in returned and nodded. Cal got up and left the room. Ethan opened his laptop back up and continued to type.

Half an hour later. Ethan stood at the nurses station looking down at the envelope in his hands. Lily walked up to him.

"I'm sorry about your patient, Ethan." Lily spoke softly. Ethan didn't reply. "You are still a good doctor." It was at that moment that Ethan let out a scoff.

"Good? I've let two people die when I know I could of done something. Chris: I could of helped him but I left him to go get help which was a low chance because we were so busy that day. We were so busy, he couldn't wait." Ethan sighed deeply.

"We can't save everyone, Ethan." Lily tried to reassure him.

"I hate this system, I really do." Ethan responded. Lily was about to speak till she saw the envelope with Mrs Beauchamp's name on it.

"What's that?" Lily asked, dreading Ethan's answer.

"Im tired Lily. There's nothing else I can do. I've failed." Ethan took a deep breath then just said it. "I quit." Ethan spoke softly then headed to Connie's office.

 **We've been here and watched the episode on Ethan quitting but I have a really good idea coming up, featuring Alicia since this is mainly about her. Hope you will enjoy it! :D**

 **I would of rewrote the whole scene of Ethan and Lily but my iPlayer is down so it won't let me watch the episode so I basically just made my own version :S**

 **Also who has seen the spoiler for Saturday's episode?! It looks like we are going have a bit of hero Ethan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all,**

 **This is Alicia's story but she has been cut from the last chapter and this chapter but she will be back next chapter. Enjoy : )**

Cal walked into the staff room, lightly smiling after a conversation with Lofty. He walked over to his locker as he finished his shift. Since Ethan was finishing in ten minutes, Cal decided to wait for him in the staff room. After he got changed, Cal went over to the sofa and sat down. Cal opened the laptop in front of him where a word document was already open.

Connie sat in her office, doing admin work. As she moved her arm slightly, she knocked a load of files off her desk. She muttered a word in frustration as she picked up the folders she had organised neatly whilst coming across a white envelope with her name on it. She left the folders on the floor as she sat back at her chair and opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Mrs Beauchamp,**_

 _ **I am writing to inform you I will be resigning from my role as Specialist Registrar in Emergency Medicine. My last day will be 30th of January 2016.**_

 _ **I would like to thank you for having me as part of your team. I am proud to have worked at Holby City Hospital and I appreciate and value the lessons I have learned under your tutelage. Thank you for the support during these two years.**_

 _ **Please acknowledge this letter as my official notice of resignation. I will do my best to ensure that all my projects are completed. I have been fortunate to have been a part of Holby City Hospital Emergency Department, and I wish you continued success.**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Dr Ethan Hardy**_

 _ **Specialist Registrar**_

Cal looked up from the laptop, completely gobsmacked. He had no idea Ethan was struggling this bad.

Connie finished reading the letter, also lost for word. She knew Ethan was stressed but she didn't know he was planning this. She put Ethan's letter aside as she continued with her admin. Completely stuck on what to think.

Cal saw Ethan walk into the staff room, over to the lockers where he quickly shut the laptop without Ethan seeing. He stood up and walked over to the table.

"You okay?" Cal asked. Ethan didn't reply he just nodded. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about Nibbles? Maybe about what happened at St James?"

"You know what happened Cal." Ethan huffed.

"Well, if you want to talk about." Cal persuaded.

"There's nothing to say." Ethan responded before slamming his locker door and leaving the staff room to get changed. Cal stood with a heavy sigh then chased Ethan to the bathroom.

"Ethan, please talk to me." Cal pleaded to a cubicle door.

"Go away." Ethan spoke bluntly.

"Come on, there is something bothering you. It's so bloody obvious!" Cal felt himself anger slightly but he knew he had to keep calm. "Look, I saw your letter." Cal stood there with his ear to the door until it opened.

"You had no right. You had no right even going on my laptop!" Ethan spoke as he went over to the sink to wash his hands and fold his scrubs.

"I know I didn't, but you left the page open. Why are you quitting? That's not my little brother." Cal groaned as he spoke to Ethan's back. Ethan then turned around.

"You don't get it Cal. I'm come here hoping I can make a difference each day, a good difference! But these last few weeks I have done far from that!" Ethan bit back tears.

"We can't save everyone Ethan. You know that." Cal replied.

"You sound like Lily." Ethan frowned.

"Oh God, I better book a head CT." Cal had to joke. Ethan chuckled slightly. "Come on, let's go home and we can talk this out." Cal smiled then put his arm around Ethan's shoulder as they left the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of Ethan's last shift. He wanted to leave more than stay. He didn't feel that anything could change his mind about leaving. He thought about moving to Australia where doctors can work less for more money. Less stress for Ethan. But there was one person who didn't want him to go even though she was the only one that knew:

Lily saw Connie arrive for her shift. She hesitated whether or not she should speak to her boss about Ethan but she bit back her tongue and went into her office.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Lily spoke confidentially.

"Yes?" Connie responded, slightly caught off guard as she puts her phone down in her coat pocket quickly.

"You can't accept Dr Hardy's Resignation." Lily spoke strongly.

"I can't? Why?" Connie mumbled as she looked down at her desk.

"I..." Lily thought, this isn't about her. Connie looked up at Lily, awaiting an answer. "He's too good a doctor. We can't afford to lose someone of his calibre."

"Well, as general principle, I don't want anyone working here whose heart's not in the job so..." Connie didn't go on. She knew that Lily would understand.

"You can't believe that. It's Ethan." Lily huffed slightly.

"People burn out, Dr Chao. You should know that more than most, after Alicia." Connie frowned. Lily looked down in guilt. Does Connie not know what she had done? "It's a daily challenge here. Perhaps he's given up."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean we should give up on him." Lily sighed then left Connie's office leaving Connie to go back to her phone.

Cal walked up to Ethan who was standing at a computer looking at Australian job advertisements, Cal was hoping that Ethan would have decided to stay.

"So Nibbles. Have you thought about what you are going to do? Are you staying or leaving?" Cal asked as Ethan quickly shut the web page.

"Keep your voice down, Cal. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm leaving." Ethan anxiously pleaded.

"Why? You having second thoughts?" Cal asked.

"I..." Ethan thought then sighed. "I don't know but Mrs Beauchamp has asked to see me."

"Maybe she can persuade you to stay." Cal groaned as he walked away from Ethan. "But Ethan remember this; you're a great doctor. Not a very good brother but a really good doctor." Cal smiled lightly then continued to walked away. Ethan took in his brothers words then walked in the opposite direction to Connie's office.

Ethan stood outside Connie's office. Once he saw Connie returned to her office, Ethan followed her in.

"Sorry. Mrs Beauchamp, you asked to see me?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. About your resignation. Ive been looking for your replacement so-" Connie was cut off by Ethan.

"Okay. If it's about my notice period, I'm-" Connie cut Ethan off this time.

"And I've found someone." Connie finished her sentence.

"You have?" Ethan asked, stunned.

"Mm." Connie mumbled.

Oh. Who is it?" Ethan asked.

"Dr Shales. Paul Shales, from Edinburgh. He can start immediately." Connie answered.

"How immediately?" Ethan asked again.

"Next week."

"Right." Ethan felt slightly hurt that he was being brushed off so quickly. "That would mean-" Ethan was cut off once again.

"Today is your last shift. Yes." Connie spoke, trying not to sound sad.

"I see." Ethan sighed.

"Do you have a problem?" Connie asked.

"No, no, I suppose not. It's a bit sudden." Ethan hesitated. Connie could see Ethan was undecided about his resignation.

"Why don't you take some time to think about it, okay? Wouldn't want you to rush into anything." Connie requested.

"Um, how much time?" Ethan asked anxiously.

"End of today." Connie answered.

"Ooh. Okay." Ethan exhaled deeply. Connie suddenly remembered.

"Dr Chao seems to think your resigning is a mistake." Connie suggested.

"Does she?" Ethan frowned.

"We all have bad days now and then. It's how we respond that matters." Connie stared at Ethan, she could see he was taking in her words. She's hoping this has changed his mind. "End of today." Connie repeated as Ethan nodded then left the office.

A few moments later, Ethan went to sit outside with his head looking down at his arms and hands resting on his leg. He was torn between both ways. Everyone is saying he should stay and that running away isn't the answer but he was struggling deeply. He heard the sound of footprints coming his way but chose to ignore it until he heard that familiar voice.

"Dr Hardy? You okay?" Ethan looked up at the voice.

"Alicia? What are you doing here?" Ethan asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh we had to transfer a child here and the paramedics forgot a couple of papers for him so I said I would bring it here after my shift." Alicia replied.

"Is this just an excuse to come see everyone?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Alicia bit her lip as she cuddled the file. Ethan chuckled as did Alicia.

"Well I'm glad I got to see you today." Ethan responded.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"I'm leaving. Today." Ethan sighed. Alicia's smile went.

"What? Why?" Alicia asked.

"It's just the system here. It's unfair on the patients." Ethan responded.

"Is it wise though? Leaving patients when you can help them get through the system? You're an excellent doctor, Ethan. This hospital would be losing a great one. Lily would be losing a great friend, her only friend probably." Alicia advised.

"It's too late to do anything now. Mrs Beauchamp's already found my replacement: Dr Paul Shales." Ethan scoffed.

"Shales, Shales, Shales." Alicia thought. "I'm pretty sure that's the same name as that Holby Pulse writer. He done the article on Robyn. Funny coincidence." Alicia smiled. Ethan sat there and thought then lightly smiled.

"Yes...coincidence." Ethan pondered. Alicia thought about it as well then remembered why she was here.

"Right I better get these documents to Mrs Beauchamp." Alicia then walked towards the ED, taking a deep breath as she entered into reception. She looked around to see everything was the same.

"Alicia?!" A squeaky voice called. Alicia turned her head to the side to spot Robyn walking towards her. Robyn embraced her in a strong hug.

"What are you doing here?! Have you come back?" Robyn asked excitedly.

"Ah no, I'm afraid not. Just dropping off some documents for Mrs Beauchamp." Alicia responded to Robyn's disappointed face.

"Why?" Robyn asked.

"They're for a boy that got transferred here from St James." Alicia replied.

"You're working at St James now?!" Robyn's excitement picked back up. "That's great. That's great that you are still an F2 somewhere." Lily who was about to enter reception through the doors that were next to the elevator, saw Alicia and Robyn but hid on the other side of the doors listening to their conversation.

"I'm not an F2. I'm a registrar now." Alicia stated. Lily smiled slightly. She hoped that her mentoring helped slightly but she couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"That's great!" Robyn squealed.

"Yeah, I suppose I kind of owe Dr Chao a little. She did mentor me." Alicia suggested.

"By Alicia, you helped you. She just bullied you. Louise told me everything." Robyn frowned.

"It's in the past now, Robyn. I'm just hoping to move on from it. Starting with these documents to Mrs Beauchamp." Alicia smiled.

"Awesome. I go to go cubicles anyway." Robyn smiled as she walked next to Alicia to cubicles. Whilst Lily looked down thinking if she should apologise to Alicia or to leave it and move on like Alicia has done.

 **Chapter's slightly long so I'm breaking it down into two parts which I will release sometime tomorrow.**

 **I'm honestly struggling with this story. Writing normally is seriously boring me. I'm quite surprised with myself that I haven't hurt any characters so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia stood outside of Connie's closed office. She inhaled a deep breath then knocked confidentially.

"Come in." Alicia heard from her side of the door. She put her hand on the handle and opened the door. "How can I help?" Connie trailed off as she looked up at the door. "Dr Munroe, what are you doing here? You don't work here anymore." Connie turned her attention back to the computer.

"Well, I thought you might need these." Alicia held out the file, Connie looked up a realised.

"You're the doctor from St James?" Connie asked stunned as she took the file. She watched Alicia nod confidentially.

"Specialist Registrar in Emergency Medicine." Alicia responded. Connie couldn't help but smile.

"Shame St James have you. You could of had Dr Hardy's position. He's leaving, you know?" Connie watched Alicia's facial express didn't change.

"Yeah, I know. He told me outside." Alicia responded. "He doesn't want to leave. I know he doesn't."

"His heart isn't in the right place, Dr Munroe." Connie sighed.

"You're just going to let him walk? This department needs him. You should seen him at my ED. He refused to give up on Tim. You can't let people like that go!" Alicia strongly spoke back. Whilst Connie like Alicia's confidence she didn't accept being told what to do.

"You've done you deed. You better get off. Close your door on the way out." Connie spoke. Alicia nodded then began to leave. "Oh Dr Munroe?" Alicia stopped in her tracks and looked back at Connie. "It's good to see you again." Connie smiled with Alicia smiling back as she left the office.

"Alicia?!" Alicia turned her head to see Louise walking up to her and hugging her. "Where have you been?!" Louise exclaimed.

"I've been around." Alicia joked. Robyn walked up to the pair.

"She's at St James now." Robyn smiled as she walked past them. Louise's face dropped.

"No way! Because of Lily?" Louise softened her voice.

"It wasn't all of Lily's fault, Louise. I promise," Alicia smiled but Louise wasn't convinced.

"Right. Well I got to go get Noel because he's being discharged. I assume you've heard about what happened?" Louise asked.

"I did. Louise I am so sorry." Alicia looked at Louise sympathetically.

"Yeah. But he's okay now. We should go for a drink sometime. We didn't get the chance last time." Louise smiled lightly.

"Sort. I would love that. How about tomorrow?" Alicia asked.

"Terrific. I'll see you then." Louise smiled then hugged Alicia again and left to go to Noel. Alicia stood there watching Louise leave with a smile before hearing a voice behind her.

"You work at St James now? Because of me?" Alicia turned around to reveal Lily.

"Dr Chao." Alicia addressed Lily as she looked at her straight face. "It wasn't all you." Alicia shrugged.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Lily asked. Alicia nodded and followed Lily to the staff room and closed the door. "Are you coming back?"

"What? No." Alicia responded with her arms crossed.

"Then why are you here?" Lily asked seriously.

"Well, I was delivering a file for a patient." Alicia answered.

"Dr Hardy is leaving. You can take his post rather than some 'Paul Shales.'" Lily stated. Alicia scoffed.

"Is this just so you can get into everyone's good books again?" Alicia frowned. Lily didn't answer. "I don't know if you know this but I think Ethan is hesitant on leaving."

"I have been trying to get him to stay. I put in good words about him to Mrs Beauchamp but she isn't doing anything." Lily sighed.

"So? What can we do?" Alicia asked.

"I would say that I was going to sort it. But truth is I need a second opinion." Lily smiled a little, looking to Alicia, who was still standing with her arms crossed. "Please Alicia. I really need you for this. I need your help to get Ethan to stay."

Alicia stood there hesitant if she should help Lily or not...


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, I will help you." Alicia finally agreed with Lily. "But I'm doing this for the patients. Not for you." Alicia frowned as she left the staff room and Lily followed her out. "Last time I saw Ethan, he was outside on the bench." Alicia mentioned as she looked around cubicles for him.

"That was ages ago probably. He must be back on shift." Lily responded. "I'm going to try resus. You try reception." Lily instructed as she made her way to resus and Alicia walked through to reception.

"Ethan." Alicia called as she spotted him looking at a file as he walked to the elevator. He turned his head up.

"Alicia? You still here?" Ethan smiled a little. Alicia smiled back as she walked up to him. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Ethan replied.

"Have you decided if you are staying or not?" Alicia asked innocently. Ethan stared at her.

"Erm. N-n-no I haven't. Why? Do you want my job or something?" Ethan joked. Alicia giggled.

"Oh no. But my opinion, you shouldn't leave." Alicia cut to the point.

"Why?" Ethan's smile went.

"Because you are a good doctor. Everyone here loves you." Alicia smiled a little.

"I'm not a good doctor, Alicia." Ethan started to walk away but Alicia walked with him. "People have died on me in the better part of two weeks for the first time since I have been working here for nearly three years." Ethan softly spoke.

"But, Ethan. Not everyone can be saved. I'm sure you were told that?" Alicia asked.

"Twice." Ethan smirked.

"Don't think of the patients you have lost. Think of the ones you have saved. I heard a rumour that you revived a young girl the other week. Is that true?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. That is true." Ethan smiled proudly a little.

"See? Why would you want to leave all that? Why would you want to leave this place?" Alicia asked. "Don't make the same mistake I did." Alicia smiled then walked in the opposite direction to Ethan.

Alicia walked into cubicles to find Lily.

"Well? Did you find him?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes. I'm hoping he's changed his mind." Alicia smiled. Lily smiled back until they saw Ethan enter cubicles. Alicia quickly hid in the staff room as Ethan walked up to Lily.

"Hey Lily." Ethan spoke softly.

"Ethan." Lily smiled.

"Did you really ask Mrs Beauchamp to reject my resignation?" Ethan asked as he stood at the nurses station. Lily hesitated.

"Yes I did." Lily finally answered.

"Why?" Ethan asked, bewildered.

"Because we can't afford to lose you." Lily spoke truthfully.

"Doctors come and go all the time." Ethan assured Lily.

"I can't afford to you lose you." Lily looked up at Ethan sadly. "You're my friend, my best friend, my only friend." Lily frowned. "Selfish, I know. But there it is." Lily sighed. Ethan thought about it then looked at Lily.

"Excuse me, Lily. There's something I need to do." Ethan smiled then headed for Connie's office. Lily watched him knock on Connie's window and then enter her office. Alicia walked up to her.

"What do you suppose is going to happen now?" Alicia asked.

"Hopefully he made the right decision." Lily sighed as she left the nurses station and headed out of cubicle.


	9. Chapter 9

than knocked on Connie's office window. Connie looks up from her desk to see Ethan entering her office.

"Dr Hardy. Have you made your decision?" Connie asked as she put her hands together.

"I have." Ethan brightened a little.

"Leave today, or in a month?" Connie asked.

"Is there a third option?" Ethan asked, hopeful.

"Depends on the option." Connie dreaded.

"I stay." Ethan stood tall.

"I'm very glad to hear." Connie beamed.

"Thanks." Ethan sighed in relief as Connie stood up. Ethan spotted the newspaper article next to the bin. "You dropped..." Ethan didn't go on, he read the Holby Pulse, that was when Ethan realised. "Paul Shales."

"Yup." Connie responded.

"You'll give Dr Paul Shales the bad news?" Ethan asked as he read the article.

"I'll let him down gently." Connie spoke sarcastically. Ethan nodded then laid the paper down on Connie's desk revealing the authors name of Robyn's article: by Paul Shakes. Connie looks at the article, realising that Ethan knew she made the doctor up using the author. Connie looked up at Ethan smiling at her as he left her office with Connie smiling greatly in response.

Ethan stepped out of Connie's office and sighed deeply in relief that Connie let him him keep his job even though he wasn't being replaced. He immediately went off to find Lily.

"Lily." Ethan called as he burst through the cubicle doors, into reception.

"Ethan. You okay?" Lily asked, sound concerned as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Ethan smiled.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"I withdrew my resignation." Ethan continued to smile. Lily smiled in relief.

"I'm very glad to here that Ethan. What changed your mind?" Lily asked.

"I will reveal that at the pub later on." Ethan cheekily smirked. Lily giggled as they both headed to their lockers. Alicia stood at the nurses station watching the pair talking as they entered the staff room.

"Dr Munroe." Connie called from her office. Alicia looked from the staff room to Connie's office. "A word, please." Alicia walked into the office. "I suppose I have you to thank."

"What for Mrs Beauchamp?" Alicia asked she placed her hands together.

"For getting Ethan to stay, I understand that was your intervention?" Connie asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"I was just helping a friend." Alicia smiled.

"Listen, Alicia. I don't know if you have heard but there is an opening for a registrar here. Why don't you apply? I can see it in your face that you want to come back." Connie smiled, Alicia didn't answer. "Have a think about it." Connie suggested.

"Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp." Alicia smiled then left her office.

Alicia walked out of the ED, it was dark. She saw everyone entered the Hope and Anchor pub. She would of join but she felt like she has reunited with everyone today so she walked past the pub, getting a quick glimpse of Ethan and Lily sitting at a table with other staff. She smiled then continued to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all,**

 **I uploaded the last three chapters today because I really wanted to end this story. I really didn't have the patience anymore, but at least I tried something new : )**

It had been five days since Ethan withdrew his resignation. He felt bad that he didn't have the chance to thank Alicia before she left without saying goodbye and Lily felt bad because she didn't have the opportunity to apologise to her. She was glad that she was getting on with everyone again but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Ethan saw Louise walk past on her phone. "Hey Louise, you haven't spoken to Alicia recently have you?"

"Not since she came to the ED. She was meant to meet me for a drink but she said she couldn't make it." Louise sighed sadly then went into the staff room. Connie then walked up to Ethan.

"Ethan, I have a new registrar coming in today and I need you to mentor them." Connie instructed.

"Okay. Where are they?" Ethan asked. Connie was about to answer when they heard the doors open to reveal Alicia, in her green scrubs.

"Hello." Alicia smiled, awkwardly. Everyone couldn't believe it. Louise then walked out of the staff room and saw Alicia.

"What are you doing here?!" Louise exclaimed happily.

"I've squared it with St James. They have allowed me to take my doctor back." Connie smiled then went into her office. Ethan walked up to Alicia.

"I don't get it. What made you come back?" Ethan asked completely star struck.

"When I heard you were quitting, it made me realise that I also gave up on this place too soon." Alicia smiled. Ethan smiled back. Lily walked up to the pair.

"Alicia. I apologise for my behaviour towards you. It wasn't very professional. I understand if you can't forgive me." Lily looked down. Alicia stared at her for a couple of seconds then hugged Lily who returned it.

"It's a thing of the past, Dr Chao. What's important is what we do next and how we learn from it." Alicia advised. "Okay?" Lily nodded. Alicia turned back around facing Ethan. "Thank you for coming to St James that day." Alicia smiled then hugged Ethan.

"Thank you for convincing me to stay." Ethan smiled as he stopped hugging Alicia. "Right. Allow me to introduce you to a patient." Ethan smiled as he lead Alicia to cubicle. Lily stood watching them, relieved that everything was going to go back to the way things use to be.


End file.
